CHRISTMAS MISSION
by ULYFERAL
Summary: The Pastmaster has ruined Christmas or has he?


**CHRISTMAS MISSION**

_**Author's Note: Here's a short story based on a drawing I made, for the contest on SWAT . Merry Christmas to all my SWAT Kat friends out there. Hope you like this!**_

"Commander! The city's Christmas Tree is a shambles!!!!" Ms. Briggs moaned in shock at the sight before her.

"Well, what the heck do you want me to do about it? It isn't my fault the Pastmaster decided to show up in time for Christmas!" Commander Feral said, a look of annoyance on his face.

They both looked up at what had once been a magnificent fir tree beautifully decorated which now had a bent top, the star barely hanging on and a huge hole punched in the center of it. It was a wonder the tree was still standing. Broken ornaments littered the ground.

"And those two hotshots didn't help matters by chasing that ugly, one-eyed gnome in this direction!" He said flatly, watching said hotshots soaring off above their heads.

"The Mayor is not going to care how it got destroyed only that his precious symbol of the holidays is gone. So you and I better come up with a solution," Ms. Briggs said grimly.

"What?!!! Why do I have to help?"

"Because he will take our Christmas bonus' away if we don't."

"Oh!"

They stood there desperately trying to come up with ideas.

"Okay, I can think of only one thing that could work, can be done quickly, and save money," Feral finally said.

Ms. Briggs eyed him, cautiously optimistic, "And that is?"

"Since the SWAT Kats 'helped' destroy the tree it's only fitting they be responsible for getting another. With that jet of there's, they can go out to the forest and find a new one and bring it back here. Then they can remove the damaged one. I'll get some of my enforcers to clean up the street while you purchase new decorations. Then my enforcers will decorate it. We should have it done before his honor even notices anything."

She blinked at him in surprise. "Well, I'll be! That's the most sensible plan I've ever heard from you in a long time and the fact you're willing to use the SWAT Kats."

"I have my moments!" He shrugged.

"Okay, let's do it!" She said enthusiastically.

He nodded and the two went off to get what they needed done.

T-Bone and Razor were stunned when they were summoned by Callie and told what they had to do.

"A Christmas Tree? You want us to go get a Christmas Tree?" T-Bone blurted in disbelief.

"You helped destroy it......you will help replace it!" She said firmly.

The two reared back in surprise at her flat and uncompromising stare.

"Look it won't be that hard for you to do and you will remove the damaged one as well. This has to be done immediately so get going and no more arguments," she ordered, her arms crossed over her chest.

Shrugging in resignation, the SWAT Kats hurried off to do what she asked. Minutes later they were carrying off the damaged tree and heading off into the forest.

A squad of enforcers were hurriedly cleaning up the debris while Feral and Ms. Briggs went to get the decorations. She had drafted him to help because she couldn't get all that was needed in time by herself.

Less than two hours later, a new tree, fully decorated stood where the broken one had been.

Feral, Ms. Briggs and the SWAT Kats stood looking up at it in satisfaction. There was a screech of brakes behind them and they turned to see his honor the Mayor suddenly arriving, having heard through the rumor mill, that his precious tree had been destroyed.

He stepped out of his limo and walked up to the group standing before the tree. Looking up at the tree, he blinked and said, "Why, I don't know what all the to do was about. This Christmas Tree looks undamaged and absolutely perfect for the season. Great work Callie." So saying, a huge grin on his face, Manx went back to his limo and left.

The four left behind could only grin secretly to each other, sharing a moment of unusual harmony and Christmas spirit, before they departed their separate ways without another word. Christmas was saved and that was all that mattered.

See the before image of the tree with Feral and Callie on my DA site: http:// ulyferal. com / art/ MERRY-SWAT-KAT-CHRISTMAS-143635161 (close all the spaces before using, this site does not like links and won't print them)


End file.
